


You Can't Leave. Ever.

by CrazyButterLoverSky



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Mental Illness, Violence, help them, like a lot of it, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyButterLoverSky/pseuds/CrazyButterLoverSky
Summary: When young Skylar Devyn is in need of a new job, one opens up. Lucky, right? Wrong. The job is for the night shift at FTC, or Female Team Crafted, an amusement park revolving around the once famous YouTube group Female Team Crafted. Of course, with the job being $100 dollars a night doing almost nothing, she takes the job. But what she wasn't told was that the animatronics were alive, and deadly. And Skylar was their next target. Will Skylar be able to survive Female Team Crafteds? Or will it take another victim?Disclaimer: I do not own the Five Nights At Freddy's series, that belongs to Scott Cawthon. Also, I don't own Team Crafted, and Female Team Crafted is just a group of friends who got together, and decided to create a group. I also do not own any of the people mentioned except for Skylar.





	1. Authors Note

Heya! Welcome to my very first book that I am writing all by myself.

Yay.

Anyways, before I actually get to writing this, I just want to say a few things. 

1: This story is based of of the horror game Five Nights At Freddy's, made by Scott Cawthon (I don't think I spelt that right XD), as well as the absolutely amazing fanfic Five Nights At Team Crafted by NinjaNekoAru on Wattpad. I would go check them out, they are an amazing writer. This is, more specifically, a crossover between FNAF and a role play group I am in called Female Team Crafted. If you don't know much about FNAF, you should go look up Markipliers play-through of the game, as well as pretty much any other lets play you can find.

2: "Will I have to know anything about FNAF to understand this story?" No, you don't, however, I would recommend looking at some lets plays about it, it would make this story a bit easier to follow along to.

3: The Characters.

Skylar Devyn - Me! :D 

KittiOcelotti (Shinji Ikari) - Fellow coworker (coughcoughtotallynotthephoneguycoughcough)

Dragonixx (Allys Nakano) - Skylars Best Friend

YinYang199 (Yin Aston) - Skylars Girlfriend

Aura_Winter_ (Jenelle Devyn) - Skylars younger sister

stormcause (Katlyn Devyn) - Skylars twin sister 

Alzakz (Al Zackz) - Skylars Boss 

EndTheCreeper (Name Unknown, goes by End) - Another Coworker at FTC

ANIMATRONICS 

KittiOcelotti - Fem Ssundee

Dragonixx - Fem BajanCanadian 

larota-tmnt - Fem SkyDoesMinecraft

YinYang199 - Fem JeromeASF

sorihell - Fem SetoSorcerer

JulianHeart - Fem Deadlox 

Ale_The_Cat_ - Fem HuskyMudkipz

LoneShadowFox - Fem MinecraftUniverse 

EndTheCreeper - Fem MunchingBrotato 

CrazyButterLoverSky - Fem GoldSolace 

And I'll update this list as I am told if people are gonna be in this book or not. Anyways, as this is my first fanfiction that I am writing all by myself (I've done some collabs in the past), I hope you'll enjoy, just, don't expect too much, okay? Thanks!

Edit: I am horrible at updating, so expect irregular updates. Also, there are a bunch more people, but I'm too lazy to add them here. So, if there is a character you wanna know about, I'll try and answer without spoiling (aka, someone asks who the killer is, I'll either ignore it or give a hint) 

Hope you enjoy the book!


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of the end

3 am. Female Team Crafted amusement park.

 

A boy ran across the parking lot, his hoodie flying out behind him. He raced towards the large amusement park, laughing quietly when he saw no one inside. Perfect. He quickly unlocked the door, and slipped inside, locking the door again. He ran to the other side of the establishment, I hope I'm not too late. He ran towards Deadlox's ride, but did not enter the ride. He instead went towards a door, hidden in a place no one is supposed to go, and that the cameras and the animontronics wouldn't be able to find. He opened the doorway, and found 10 young girls and boys, huddled in a corner. He smiled cruelly, and locked the door behind him.

"So, you ten are the lucky winners of the prize, huh?" He said laughing. One of the girls, a slightly chubby one with long, curly locks of hair ran up to him.

"Let us go, you sick freak!" She screamed at the now crazily smiling man, the other nine behind her nodding.

"Let you go?" Said man asked, slowly taking out a knife that none of the kids could see in the slightly darkened room. "Now, what would be the fun in that?" He said, quickly lodging the knife into the young girls brain as quickly as a cobra striking its victim. The other nine started screaming, begging, and trying to get past the laughing man with blood covering him.

That night, the screams of the innocent stained the halls of this park.

That night, the innocent wanted revenge on their killer.

That night, the FTC killings began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think so far? Theories, comments, questions, concerns, please ask away, and I'll answer them to the best of my ability without giving away spoilers. 
> 
> Anyway, yeah, that was the very first chapter, prologue, thing, of this book! Hope you like it! And until next time,
> 
> Crazy


	3. A job? Where?

Skylar slowly got up out of her overly comfortable bed, rolling over and falling on her face. She sighed, 'why am I doing this again?'. She sighed again, and almost fell asleep again, when her younger sister burst into her room, and started to jump around her. 

"Skylar! Skylar, get up! You gotta go and get a job, and hang out with Yin, and oh I wonder if Yin wants to draw with me, and ACK!" The sudden scream came from when Skylar, tired and not wanting to deal with Jenelle at the moment, pushed her off of her bed, and slowly got up.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Jenelle sat up quickly, sending Skylar an accusing glare.

"I know." Skylar said, picking Jenelle up carefully and carrying her out of her room. 

"Well, I'm going to go tell Katlyn that you hurt me! And hey, where are you taking me? LET ME GO!" Jenelle started to thrash in Skylars grip, making her roll her eyes. 

"Go ahead, tell Katlyn. And what is she gonna do, yell at me? She doesn't tell me what to do, she's not older than I am. Also, I'm carrying you out of my room so that I can get changed." At that last sentence, Jenelle stopped thrashing, and instead looked up at Skylar with a suggestive expression. "Is someone going on a date?" She said, wiggling her eyebrows. Skylar just rolled her eyes, and dropped her in the hall. 

"No." She said before closing the door and locking it. 'Actually, I locked my door last night as well. Why did I ever decide to teach them how to break into my room?' She sighed, and went to get changed into something more appropriate for looking for a job, and trying to ignore Jenelle's  screams about how no one loved her, or Katlyn's screams about how Jenelle needs to shut up and how Skylar needs to get downstairs. She sighed, quickly pulling her dark brown hair into a ponytail, and walking downstairs. 

"Hey." She greeted Katlyn, grabbing a piece of toast off of the table. "I'll be home before 6. Bye." She said, grabbing one of her many hoodies, 'I can't believe I forgot to grab one while I was upstairs,' and walking out the door, sneakers on her feet. It was like this every morning. She got up, grabbed a quick snack, and left for a few hours. Jenelle went off to school, and Katlyn either worked or cleaned. If they had known that this is what would've happened if they left home, Skylar would've left a long time ago. 

Oh well, not like people can change the past.

Skylar walked quickly towards her favourite diner, a small place that not a lot of people went too, or even knew of. It was run by Skylars best friend Allys and her wife Skye. She and Yin went here often enough that Allys even gives them a discount! (But only if they don't tell Skye.) 

Skylar walked in, a pleasant little ding showing that there was a new customer. She walked straight towards the back of the diner, where she and Yin meet up everyday. 'Speak of the devil and there he is, Yin actually showed up before I did. And Allys and Skye are there too, I wonder whats up?' Skylar walked over and slid down beside Yin.

"Hey babe." Yin greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, making Skylar turn bright red. Everyone at the table started laughing, making Skylar look at her lap. "Hey Yin." She mumbled, staring intently at her hands, making the other three burst out laughing yet again. She still wasn't used to any form of affection, or even having a girlfriend for that matter.

"Okay, actually, Sky, Allys has some good news! If your still looking for a job, that is." Yin said after the laughter died down. Skylar looked up, still a bit red. "Yeah, I'm still looking for a job. Why?" She said, looking from Yin to Allys.

"Well," Allys began. "You know that theme park across the street? Ya' know, the one that was always looking for employees, but stopped about 4 months ago?" Skylar looked at Allys, a bit confused. "Yeah, I know that one." The one where ten kids went missing, the place with all of the disappearances. Female Team Crafted Amusement Park, or FTC Amusement park, was always all over the news, everyone in the town knew about the place. "Why, they hiring again?"

Skye spoke up this time. "Yeah, they are, surprisingly enough. I talked to Al, who's in charge of this place, and she said that their night guard was attacked on Friday, and they need someone to cover for 'em until they get outta the hospital." She explained, while Skylar just looked more and more confused as Skye spoke. "And the press didn't find out? I mean, if this was another disappearance that happens every other day, then I would understand why the press wan't going nuts. But this guy lasted for four months, then he was attacked? The press should be on this like white on rice." Skylar stated, quickly grabbing one of the fries Yin ordered when she finished, causing Yin to lightly smack her arm, smiling. 

Allys spoke again. "Yeah, they would, but Al doesn't want the press to find out, in fear of the place shutting down. Which is why she's asking some close friends to tell people, instead of using flyers like normal." Both Skylar and Yin raised an eyebrow at this. 

"And the fact that people have been disappearing at this place for more than 15 years isn't enough to close the place down?" Yin asked, Skylar nodding while slowly eating another fry. 

Skye and Allys looked at each other, having a silent conversation. "Yeah, but this is normal for Fazbear Entertainment places. But that doesn't make this any less weird." Skye finally said. Allys handed Skylar an card.

 "Here, take this, go talk to Al, tell her that Allys and Skye sent you. Got it?" Allys said. Skylar rolled her eyes.

 "Yes mom, I got it." This caused Yin to choke on her drink, and for Skye to die of laughter. Allys just nodded, patting Skylar on the head. 

"Good girl, now do this, and when you get home I expect your room to be clean, all right?" Allys teased. Skylar stood up, Yin following after she could actually breathe again. 

"Yes mom, and I'll take the dog out, and feed the cat, and make supper, and go to bed on time." Skylar said with an eye roll, causing Skye to almost fall out of her seat with laughter, and Yin coming close to joining her. Allys smiled, before shooing Yin and Skylar out. 

"Good girl. Love ya!" Skylar yet again turned bright red, and Yin had to respond with a "Love you too!" before the two girls walked away, heading towards FTCAP.   

~~~Le majestic time skip~~~ 

Skylar walked into the park, Yin happily swinging her hand. Skylar looked around, noticing that the place seemed almost deserted. She raised an eyebrow, but was suddenly pulled by Yin in the direction of one of the employees. 

"Excuse me? Sir?" Yin called out to the guard, while Skylar turned bright red yet again and tried to hide underneath her sweater. The guard turned around, looking surprised to see two adults walking towards him, one looking overly happy and the other looking very shy and uncomfortable. He looked at the women as they finally reached him, the happy one gasping for breath while the other continued to hide behind her sweater sleeve. Yin finally got her breath back, and quickly stood up, almost bashing in the poor guards face. 

"Hi! I was wondering if you knew where Al was?" Yin said quickly, trying to push her light brown and blonde hair out of her face. The guard looked very curious as to why these two needed to see his boss, but shrugged and called Al over his Walkie Talkie. 

"Hey Boss? Yeah, there are these two girls here to see you. Bring them in? Got it." He said, putting the Walkie Talkie away.  "Follow me." He said, leading the two girls to the back of the establishment. Yin quickly followed, while Skylar was still trying to get over Yin's embarrassing behavior. He lead them to a back room with a sign that said 'Al's Office'. He knocked on the door, and a faint 'Come in' was heard. He opened the door, and then he left.

"So you are the two who needed to see me? Come on in, take a seat, tell me what you need." The woman sitting at the desk said, her brown hair pulled back in a sensible braid, and her brown eyes shining with happiness. So this must be Al, Skylar thought, before Yin kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear, "I'll be in the hall if you need me. Good luck." Yin then left Skylar standing there, staring at Al as Yin left her, her lips still burning Skylars face where she kissed her. 

Al looked at Skylar, then gestured to a seat. "Well, since your friend won't be joining us, why don't you take a seat and tell me what your problem is?" She said in a friendly tone. Skylar quickly took a seat, and tried to speak as normally as she could. "Umm, Skye a-and Allys sent me here because they said that you needed a night watchman?" She said, cursing herself when she was quiet and stuttered a bit. However, Al heard, because she seemed to lose her happy glow, and suddenly seemed very sad. 

"You want the shift?" Al said, no longer happy, talking in a flat tone that sent shivers down Skylars spine. She sat for a minute, before nodding. Al looked at her sadly, before reaching down, grabbing a bag, and tossing it at Skylar, who almost dropped it. "You're hired. You work weekdays, 12-6, bring water and a light snack. I'll meet you out front, and I'll see you tonight." Al said, turning her chair around. Skylar, on the other hand, was speechless. 

"B-but what about my resume? My references?" She said, almost cursing herself yet again for stuttering, when Al turned around. "If you want this job, you can have it. I don't really care if you never had this kind of job, or if your planning on robbing this place clean. So I'd suggest that if you really want this job, you'll get home, get ready, and meet me here by a quarter to midnight. Got it?" The way Al said that sent shivers down Skylars spine yet again. She nodded, desperately wanting to leave this office, this building, and to go and hug Yin, and have a nice dinner, then go to sleep and forget that this conversation ever happened. Al looked at Skylar, before shaking her head and telling Skylar that she was free to go. Skylar nodded, left, dragged Yin out of the building, despite Yin's many protests, and walked towards Yin's house. Al watched Skylar leave sadly, not even knowing her name. She sighed, 'Looks like there goes another life. I wonder when this all is going to end.' She heard someone knock on her door, and put up her fake happy smile, still wishing that no one had to take this job. 


End file.
